


A Fall Backward

by IchiiNiiSan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, In a form of a nightmare!!, M/M, More like a sequel to Step. And Fall, This is more of a what if scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchiiNiiSan/pseuds/IchiiNiiSan
Summary: Nines experiences a nightmare he never hope to happen.





	A Fall Backward

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a what if scenario for Step. And Fall. where Nines was too late to break the walls.
> 
> My first language is not English so if there are any incorrect grammar or spelling please do tell me!
> 
> Please do read Step. And Fall first before going to this fic, though I guess this is stand-alone on its own.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961664

The cold wind blew at Nines.

Cold. He's _cold_.

Kneeling at the ledge, staring down, the grey cement decorated with red, crimson red.

Gavin's red.

Gavin's _blood_.

He failed, failed to get out of the wall in time, failed to catch Gavin, failed to save Gavin.

Nines touched his hand, he let Gavin slip off his fingers, he let Gavin fall. He failed.

Failed _. Failed. **Failed**._

**Mission Failed.**

Nines was, is, cold. So _cold_.

He couldn't hear the sirens that was approaching the scene nor couldn't hear the words from the paramedics downstairs.

He can't _hear_.

Can't _feel_.

Nines' _numb_.

All he could do is stare at his detective's body, how the pool of red surrounded his body, like a bed of red spider lilies, how Gavin's once bright eyes stare at him from the rooftop with a cold, blank stare, as if blaming him.

Blaming him that he deviated too late. Blaming him that he's the reason of his death.

The reason of his deviancy now lay dead because of him. Because he's _late_.

**\--ERROR--**

He was supposed to be _faster, stronger, more efficient._

Nines _failed_ the only thing he should've been.

**\--ERROR--**

**\--ERROR--**

There's too much errors for his system to patch.

**\--ERROR--**

**\--ERROR--**

**\--ERROR--**

His vision blurred with the many red errors in his HUD. His hand went to his thirium pump regulator.

_I'm sorry, Gavin._

**\--ERROR--**

Tears still flow down from his cheeks, dropping into the cold, unforgiving cement.

**\--ERROR--**

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

 

Nines woke up with a start, breathing heavily and clutching the area of his thirium pump regulator tightly, his mind was still hazy from sleep mode but he clearly could feel the coldness surrounding him.

' _Gavin_ ,' his mind supplied him, ' _where's Gavin?_ '

The spot where he last saw the detective is empty, slightly crumpled but empty.

Immediately Nines' processor supplied him with too many 'what-ifs' as well as software instabilities.

What if it was all a dream, that he managed to save Gavin in time?

**\--SOFTWARE INSTABILITY--**

What if Gavin's depression came back and he offed himself while he was asleep?

**\--SOFTWARE INSTABILITY--**

_What if... What if... What if... What if... What if..._

**\--ERROR--**

"-ines?"

Nines snapped back to attention and was relieved when he saw the worried face of the one he love, warm hands cradling his face so they are facing each other.

 _Warmth_.

"G-Gavin..." Nines managed to stutter, breathing heavily still.

"Breathe with me," Nines wanted to mention that he really wasn't breathing but his system is hot, he needs to breathe, "inhale for 4."

Nines took a shaky inhale, counting 4 seconds.

"Hold for 4 seconds."

Nines held on the breath for exactly 4 seconds.

"Exhale for 4."

Exhale... _4... 3... 2... 1..._

Gavin lead Nines into the known breathing exercise until the android wasn't breathing frantically and is significantly cool enough.

"That's the second time I've seen you like tha—"

The detective wasn't able to finish his sentence as his partner quickly engulfed him in a tight hug, hands clinging into his shirt quite tightly he feared it would be stretched out by the end of it.

Nines never wanted to feel cold ever again, and Gavin is the only one who gave him warmth.

It reminded Gavin of how Nines saved him on that rooftop, how similarly Nines was clinging to him like he would vanish into thin air.

Gavin immediately hugged back, rubbing the back of the android's head.

"I'm here," it didn't take Gavin a serious questioning (or a questioning at all!) to know why Nines was at this state, "I'm here, I'm alive. That was all just a dream, a fucked up nightmare."

It hurt Gavin so much to see his beloved like this, so vulnerable and scared, he knew it was also his fault, but it was all in the past now. He's here, alive and with Nines.

"I'm here, breathing and alive. You saved me Nines, I can't thank you enough for that."

Slowly Nines' grip loosened, giving Gavin the opportunity to separate them enough that they could look at each other.

"I-I..." Started Nines, his voice box seemingly malfunctioning, "I-I... Was s-scared..."

Gavin hummed, letting Nines know he's listening and that he can continue.

Nines swallowed and take in another deep breath.

"T-That nightmare felt so real... I-I was so c-cold, y-you were l-looking at me w-with lifeless eyes... I-I thought I lost you for good a-and when I-I didn't saw your body beside me w-when I woke up I-I thought... I-I thought..."

"Alright, none of that," Gavin finally interrupted him, not wanting to hear the next words.

Nines merely looked at Gavin with scared eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish. The comparison would have made the detective laugh if it happened in another time, but he knew how vulnerable Nines is at the moment.

The detective cradled Nines' face again and stared into those wonderful blue hues of his eyes.

_Warmth._

"I'm alive," he stated firmly, for both himself and Nines, "you saved me. It's all in the past now and I'm improving, mental and physical health wise, and that is thanks to you. You saved me in multiple ways, and I'm forever thankful for that. I love you Nines, and I'm not leaving you yet."

_You saved me._

_I'm forever thankful for that._

_I love you._

_I'm not leaving you yet._

The remnants of the nightmare faded along with his uncertainty, fear, and the coldness that was once wrapped around him.

He's fine. Gavin's fine. Gavin's here beside him, alive and breathing.

Gently, Gavin guided Nines back into laying down with him, tucking his head in Nines' chin and placing Nines' hand where his heart lay, letting the android feel the beat of his heart, the heart that will only beat for him.

Nines wrapped his free arm around Gavin in a loose hold, his system telling him to go into stasis mode after that barrage of emotion but there's still the lingering fear that this reality may as well be a dream he fabricated.

"Sleep," Gavin hummed softly, laced with sleep, "I'll be here when you wake up."

And Nines did so, going into stasis mode with the warmth and comfort of Gavin Reed.

And Gavin? He let himself indulge with the warmth of Nines, silently promising that he'll never leave his partner alone, before following Nines into the land of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The breathing excercise is what I do to calm myself down btw
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very appreciated
> 
> Come talk/request on my twitter!  
> Twitter: @IchiiNiiSan


End file.
